Small, pocket size hand warmers and scent propagators are well known, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,502,251; 2,670,728; 2,746,138; 2,821,570; 2,914,060; 2,942,601; 3,049,117; 3,046,975; 3,049,117; 3,119,650, 3,295,510, 3,405,704; and 3,420,221. These all have one feature in common, the fuel must be poured in the absorbent material by the user, with its attending dangers. Too much fuel, there is danger of a fire, and, also, the excess fuel may make the catalytic material inoperative. The two patents to Smith and Gottwald show the methods of making the catalytic member. There is no provision in any of these patents that they can be used as other than a hand or human body warmer, except in U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,650, which also discloses using the heat to propagate a scent for attracting wild game.